gatewayrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Vor
A planet of Oltair, formerly known as Earth, Vor has become both a planet and a massive city that covers almost the entire planet. Vor City hovers just above the thick planet clouds that always conceal the dangerous and forbidden surface world far, far below. Inhabitants The inhabitants of Vor are mostly human, but there are substantial populations from other IPC planets, including but not limited to Saara, Glorbalothworlpa, and even an odd few from Oroden. Vor humans are typically amiable and tolerant to other species, but just as on any planet, temperments are usually across a wide spectrum based on individual personality. Culture The wars with the Ragna-Hydh have completely altered the lifestyle of a Vor human. To this day, no living Vor human has ever seen the planet's surface, which lies far below the floating city that is Vor now. Vor humans have enjoyed the comforts and pleasures of IPC technology for almost a millenium, including phones with implants inside gloves, holographic television, hovercars, post-lightspeed travel, and--most importantly for some--hoverboards. History Shortly after Earth joined the IPC, one of the members of the corps, the alien Ragna-Hydh, suddenly broke off from the IPC and began attacking and taking over nearby planets in blitzkrieg-fashion. The IPC, as a peaceful organization completely unused to war, could do nothing but scold and stand by as Raagna devastated entire galaxies. There was, however, one organization that did not back down from the Raagna threat. This organization was the EAAA, or Earth Against Alien Aggression, a military project that had been founded three years after Earth had joined the IPC. The EAAA (or EARA--"Earth Against Raagna Aggression," as they would quickly rename themselves) rose to the occasion and began to fight back against Raagna using the advanced technology the IPC had introduced to the planet. The war went ill on Earth, and millions of lives were lost. The IPC, as if finally stirred to action, attempted to help when Raagna attacked Earth, but the Ragna-Hydh (the inhabitants of Raagna) were ruthless in destroying the last vestiges of IPC on Earth. For a time, Earth was severed from all communication with their interplanetary allies. They were left alone to deal with the massive Raagna armada, which outnumbered them at least 7,000 to 1. Some speculate that this initial war, the first "Global War" as it is called on Vor, was simply a twisted "cat-and-mouse" game the cruel Raagna-Hydh were playing with Humans. In the end, Earth did survive and managed to inflict enough casualties on Raagna to send the Ragna-Hydh back to their home planet to lick their wounds. It was 2300 in Earth years. A second Global War shook Earth only twenty-one years later, but once again EARA drove off the attackers long enough to reestablish communication with the other planets of the IPC. This time, the alien planets had had enough time to recuperate themselves, and many planets sent fleets to Earth to help with the war. This Interplanetary War took place just above the atmosphere of Earth, a mostly space-vessel-based war that ended in the decimation of the Ragna-Hydh military and unconditional surrender from Raagna to the IPC. Raagna finally left Earth alone, but many wondered to what end. Earth's surface had been destroyed. The lush green landscapes and vegetation of Earth had been burned and scarred so many times from the two Global Wars that it seemed the vegetation would never grow back. In an effort to repay Earth for the wars they felt responsible for, the IPC offered to rebuild Earth in the best way they knew how--to transform Earth into a single floating city in the sky. This metal mechanation that covered almost half the planet's surface was named "Vor" by the main inventors, the people of the planet Saara, and the name stuck. Thus, the scarred and charred remains of Earth became a floating metropolis known as Vor. Slowly Vor and the other planets of the IPC began to rebuild, to heal, and to grow, until they had all formed flourishing economies due to interplanetary trade. Raagna remained silent for centuries, with only a few sightings of Ragna-Hydh space pirates. Indeed, with a flourishing economy fewer battles and more space pirates began to rise in Oltair's spacewaves. For the past five hundred years, however, Oltair has been a universe of relatively stable peace. Locations North Vor The northern section of Vor City contains most of the planet's businesses and industrial work. East Vor The eastern section of Vor City is the upperclass portion of the planet, so called as it is home to most of the planet's upper- and upper-middleclass citizens, as well as some of the planet's best schools. Although many assume East Vor's inhabitants to be mostly rich snobs, many East Vor inhabitants are anything but. Central Vor The central region of Vor City is the heart of the planet and is home to the governor and all the planet's wealthiest businessmen. Important locations include: *The Clocktower South Vor The southern section of Vor City contains most of the planet's entertainment, including hoverboarding areas, parks, small shops, etc. West Vor The western section of Vor City is the darker side of Vor, home to the most run-down buildings and neighborhoods. Almost all the lower-class people live here, including many aliens who make Vor their home. Rumors abound of gang wars and black market dealers here. Outer Vor City The fringe of Vor, where they say one can see the edges of the giant floating city, is home to most of Vor's organized crime, including gangs, black-market dealers, pirates, and crime lords. Rarely do even the Vor City police trespass on this turf. Category:Places Category:Oltair Places Category:Oltair Category:Browse Category:Content Category:IPC Category:The Return